seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece Legacy: Dead End Journey Part 33
Fantasia, Ashlynn and Christie sat on the Attack Pirates ship, drinking bottle after bottle of Sake. "AYOOOOO!!! Future booze!! Christie I wanna take some of this with me." Ashlynn slurred. Fantasia got up from her seat and walked over to Damien. "You... Fuckboy.." Damien looked up from his book. "Fantasia go home, you're drunk." "Don't tell me what to do!!" "Jericho!! Our navigator is drunk again..... Jericho?" Damien glanced over to Jericho being squished against the deck by Tatiana. "Uhh... Jericho?" "DAMMIT DAMIEN I GOT SHIT TO WIN!!!" He started to struggle to no prevail. "WHY AM I SO WEAK?!!!" Freya is hammered, with Wayward sipping whiskey. "Man... I just... I'm loving this booze! I never drank booze." Wayward stares at Freya. "You took three sips." "I CAN SIP 4!" She does so, and looks to be smiling. "Wayzie... Therez threez of youz! Hah... Threez... Stupid Frey... It's pronounced 'Th-reee-eeeeee-eeeeee-eeee! HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHHAHA!" "Ha! Lightweight." Wayward downs the rest of his whiskey. "AYO!! I need another bottle!" As he finished his sentence he burped purple flames. "Ooh pretty!" Damien pulled his book over his eyes. "My crew mates are all drunk... The captain is running like a dog.. And the vice captain is getting his ass handed to him... Sometimes I wonder why I joined this crew." "But you remember that you can't get this kind of entertainment anywhere else!!" Wayward yelled. "About that whiskey?" Fantasia slid a bottle down the table. "Here ya go Dragon Breath!" "Wyvern! We are the better dragons!" Freya sips it. "Daddy killed a Wyvern, and a guy, and a deer, and a doodie head... Hehe... Head..." Fantasia rose from her seat and walked over to Freya. "Me and you kid. We can be great friends." She hiccuped. "Fuck off Wayward, this is grown folk bidness." "I'm older than both of you. Which is why I can hold my liquor." Wayward downed another bottle of whiskey and hiccuped. "Up! I reached the limit! Jimero I need a restart!" "He's not here." Damien spoke from his book. "He's gone, something about mistletoe." "I'm 16!" Freya laughs and drinks more. "16 divided by two is... Something something... Maybe it's 76... Two? Is it... I need booze to think! HAHAHAHHAHA!" Freya sips more and stands up. "Party!" Everyone begins to look around nervously. "16?! We let an underage girl drink?! Only criminals would... Oh wait... Pirates." Hiroka and Airi walked aboard the ship and watched as the chaos unfolded. "We may be pirates but we're not monsters." Hiroka grabbed the bottle from Freya. "Hey! Give that back!" Freya stood up and reached for her sword. Hiroka sat her down. "I'm only thinking of your health." "Booooo!!! Buzzkill!" Fantasia yelled. "Where's the asshole of the timeline? He can make her older." Fantasia wobbled around the ship and passed out. "Nap time." Freya tries to drink more but Hiroka and Airi grab her and push her back. "NO! MY BOOZE!" "Freya, we can't allow you to drink." Hiroka sat down next to her. "You understand don't you?" "I WANT BOOZE!" Freya slams the floor with her hands and when they stare at her, she pouts. Christie is staring at Freya and is shocked. "But she acts so... Badass. Why does she act like a 5 year old girl." Freya stares at Christie. "Wow... You have big boobs. I mean... Mine are non existent. Flat. Flatty flat flat flat." "I guess this is what truly goes on in her mind." Airi stated. "She's calm and collected when sober, and outrageous and uncontrollable when drunk... Kinda like Rhea." Freya looked up to Airi and poked her breast. "They're ginormous!! Can I have half?" Airi covered her chest. "Uhh.." "Come on! You see what I got compared to you. Half isn't much." Raion teleported next to Airi and leaned on her. "And if memory serves me correctly. You have the biggest bust size in the crew. Around 95 cm." Freya laughs, and points at Raion. "95! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH! More like... Super duper ginormous! But Nope... That's a nerd answer! HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH!" Raion looks at his hands and starts to think. "I'm one of the most powerful beings in the world... If I can't do this.. I don't deserve that title." He snaps his fingers and Freya's chest begins to grow to match Airi's. "I... Am... Awesome!! But it doesn't match well.... I know! I'll give you Hiroka's!" He snapped his fingers again and her chest shrinks down. "My powers are unlimited!!!" Freya looks down to her chest. "They're heavy and squishy." "Just the way I like em!" She looks at them and grabs ballons. "Ballons?" "What? You thought I could create real boobs? If I could... I WOULD HAVE THEM!" Freya throws balloons at Raion. "Ahh.. Balloons... Natures grenades." "What kind of childhood did you go through?" Airi leaned back. "Umm marine life. Pirate life. Both.... That marine life was just cleaning up and playing with other army brats... It sucked." "Wow. Such a fun childhood. Tell me more, of how you swapped poop decks for old froze crone." "That's where you're wrong. I swabbed decks for gourmet. Being the grandson of an admiral paid off. Or at least adopted grandson.., either way benefits were mutual." "Well rich boy, I don't care. So..." Airi throws ballons at Raion. "I miss it.... Except for the cleaning. Fuck dat shit." Rhea walked aboard the ship, completely drunk. "Hi everybody!" She slurred. Fantasia rolled over. "Heeeyyyyyy!!!!" "Nope. Can't do it." Raion shook his head and teleported away. - Raion is far away, and stares at Yoshi and Claude drinking beer, and singing songs. "Praise be, to the Gear Gods! Praise be, to the Gods of life..." "Gear Gods? Must be a new religion." Raion sat down next to Yoshi and Claude. "So question... Do you guys have any snacks? I'm feeling Peckish." Yoshi and Claude stare at Raion. "Why if it isn't the God of fertility, and pervitude!" "Pervitude? Is that even a word? Wait God?!" "Indeed. You are also God of holes. You have a lot of strange jobs." "God of Holes.... That sounds like it sucks. So I'm just god of diggin holes?" Raion laid his head down. "I need a piece of pie. Anything but pumpkin. If we ain't got no pie, don't bring out strawberry cake. It allures someone I wanna avoid right now. So bring me sweets." Yoshi grabbed something from his man purse, and handed something to Raion. "An offering." "... You got me Dirty books." "Indeed." Claude hands Raion a shovel. "For the holes." Raion looks at the books and the shovel. "Okay the books I'll keep. Thank you very much for those I'll make sure that you two have great chances with the pervy side. But the shovel I'm still trying to figure out... Also... Where's my cake? Oh and where am I?" "What Cake? Why would we have a cake? Second... You are in... THE CIRCLE OF THE GEAR GODS SANCTUARY!" "We shall have cake cause your god said so! And where the hell is that? It can't be that far from where I was... Could it?" Belladonna kicked the door down. "I heard cake." "Just the person I was trying to avoid." Raion started to fade but stopped. "Huh? Why am I not disappearing?!" Yoshi is holding Raion. "PLEASE! LET ME REPENT!" "YOU ARE FORGIVEN! PLEASE LET ME GO!!" Raion shivered. "Too late... I'm her target now.... It's so cold... And evil..." "I'm not evil." Belladonna explained. "I just have a powerful presence." "You are the more violent Fantasia. Everyone is gonna notice you.. And that's not a good thing!!" "I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S EVIL! THIS VODKA! IT'S KILLING ME!" Beta and his crew are marching and drinking alchohal. Belladonna turned to Beta. "Excuse me. Are you a pirate?" Raion shook his head. "Don't answer that!" "Pirate?! No... I'M THE BEST DAMN PIRATE IN ALL THE SEAS! THE EAST... THE WEST... SOUTH... BLUE... BOTH GRAND ONES... THE SKY ONES... AND EVEN THE SAND ONES!" "How high is your bounty?" Belladonna started to reach into her sleeves. "It must be huge." "Easy! It is... 115,000,000!" "Good." Belladonna pulled out her blades and charged for Beta. Just as she slashed, Raion tackled Beta to the ground. "Space Man, stay outta my business!" "I'll let you in on a secret. We can't kill anyone here." "Fine. Then I'll kill you." She glared down to Raion and rose her blade. Raion turned to Yoshi and Claude. "Uhh... Can I get two pieces of strawberry cake please?" Belladonna squeaked. "Cake? St-strawberry?" "With extra whip cream." "REALLY?!" "OF COURSE!" "Y..." Beta grabbed Belladona, and did a suplex. He slammed her onto the ground, knocking her out. "SURPRISE ATTACKS! IT DEALS 3.5x MORE DAMAGE THEN USUAL!" Raion shook his head. "You do know when she wakes up, she's gonna kill you. Maybe literally." He stood up and grabbed a piece of cake from Yoshi and placed it next to her. "That'll help....hopefully." Beta grins and lifts Belladona up. "Maybe... But she'll be long gone! Through the time stream!" "Good point. Cake?" "Oh, it goes to my hips... I mean... A man can't eat girl food! Even if it's... So delicious... SCREW THE CARBS!" Beta grabs it and consumes some cake. Raion turned to Yoshi and Claude. "Well. I'll mention you two to my servants when I become a god. You'll be holy men!" Yoshi bowed. "I am sorry. But I can't accept. I follow the path of Hiroka. I can't stray from the path she's set me on." Raion shrugged. "Knowing her, it must be intense and serious. I understand... Besides she's scary.. Hot but scary..." Sweat beaded down Raion's face. "Yeah I'm not messing with her.." "Oh! It is scary. I had to be stuck in a dark room for a whole week. It's scary at first, but it helps you understand." "Understand what?" "Understand what true fear is. I've never been afraid again. I even lost my asthma!" "Well that sealed the deal. I'm officially terrified of Hiroka." "Don't blame her, blame us for interpreting her wrong." "Too late, she's scary now.... Now that I think about it... I'm not sure if Kent's the captain or Hiroka! I just gotta hope that she doesn't take over. Maybe I'll get her some cake and she'll be less scary." Raion grabbed a piece of cake from the counter and teleported away. - Raion appeared before Hiroka and handed her a piece of cake. "Here you go. Please don't put me in a dark room for a week to get rid of asthma. I don't even have asthma. So please don't do it." Be said quickly then teleported away. Hiroka stood dumbfounded. "Uhh... What was that about?" Airi shrugged. "He's acting stranger than usual. At least he gave us a gift." - Raion is hiding, and is in a room. He stares at it and sees posters of muscular men, speedos, jump ropes, energy bars, and a mask. "Oh no..." "MIGUEL!" Raion slowly turned around to see Miguel drenched in sweat. "Uhh... Hi..." He quivered, slowly walking forward. "How're you?" "Oh, I just did my afternoon training. 500,000 reps every day on my 20 ton weights. Then I do 25,000 jumping jacks, 5,000 reps on the salmon bar, and 100,000 push-ups. I do it to stay fit. My real training is my morning one." "Yeah.. I'll just let you finish that." "Hold on!! It's always better with a partner!! I want you to workout with me!!" "You see the problem with that is that I just finished a workout." "Oh really? You don't look like you sweated. Well, I'll take your word for it. Come friend, I have a speedo for you. Trust me, the ladies Love a man in a good speedo." "Sure..." "But your friend said yes." "Who?" - Jakk is wearing speedos and waves at Georgina. - "Wait... Don't answer. Only an idiot would say yes." "Does that mean you don't want one? Come on! They're comfortable and flexible!" "Sorry. But no.... Wait... You're being quieter than usual. Whats the deal? You sick or somethin?" "Well, being bombastic can be a hard job. In reality... I only act like that in front of everyone to raise moral! I don't scream all the time." "Good to know." Raion pulls out ear plugs from his ears. "Then I don't need to use these. Now knowing that you're not always loud I can tolerate being around you a bit more... But I'm not wearing the speedo." "Then how about... A cape, a mask, and a gel that grows your mustache!" "No. None of that. I'm gonna workout in what I always wear. Some shorts. No mask, no cape, and I don't want a mustache." Raion snapped his fingers and his clothes dispersed leaving him wearing only some basketball shorts. Miguel looked disgusted and wanted to spit. "Such... Disgusting work attire." "Don't judge me! I don't like having my privates bulging out! And besides speedos are too tight." "But mine are super comfy!" "NEVER!" Raion runs away. - Chrono walked among the forest, lost in deep thought. "A few months time... I'm locked out of the void so I can't stretch it.. Will I be strong enough? What should I do?" He perked up and turned around. "Who's there?! Come out now!" Rosaline put her hands up and walked forward. "I didn't do anything please don't turn me into an old lady!" "What the hell are you doing here? Were you following me?" "Kinda... I saw you were in a bad mood. I thought maybe some music will help." "Little girl. Leave me alone. I have too many things on my mind." "You were talking about being strong. Maybe you could train with Kent and Roku or someone from this time." "No thanks, I work better alone." "But you're calling on us for help." "... Just shut up!" "Did that sting?" "NO! Don't you have dolls to play with? Go do that!" "I'm 17. I don't play with dolls anymore." "Well... Go do what 17 year old girls do." "Why should I?" "Because... Shut up! Respect someone who is older, and far wiser then you!" "Do wise people say shut up?" "..." "Just as I thought." "Don't you have anything better to do?" "Nope. I just wanted to wander the forest. And I found you." Rosaline pulls a flute from her bag and starts to play. "Dumb dumb dumb dumb dumb." She hummed. "Of all the members I'm familiar with... You are the most annoying..." Chrono's eye started twitching. "That's rude!" "You're annoying." "At least I know now to have fun!" Rosaline stuck her tongue out and stormed off. "No fun havin meanie!" "I CAN HAVE FUN! Alone... With no one else. Chrono stares at his hand, and makes it look like a dog's mouth. "Bark bark, I'm a dumb mongrel, but i'm smarter then Kent! Bark... Oh dear god... I need to get new friends." A flute started to play and Rosaline marched back towards Chrono. "I'll be your friend." "Little girl. I need stronger friends. I'd mop the floor with you." "How would you know?" "You don't have a bounty compared to my 600,000,000. It's not even a contest." "That's why you're on the B List!" "B list?" "Yeah! Kent ranks his enemies from S, A, B, C, D, & F. You're on B." "B?! How the hell am I on B?!" "And you know what else! That's my level! I can take you on no problem." "No way in hell. You have a snowball's chance in hell of beating me." Chrono turned away. "Now shoo! Go play with someone else." "You know what I think? You're scared!" A vein grew along Chrono's head. "I'm not gonna sink to your level. I'm not gonna do it." "Okay... Chrony bony..." "RAGGGGGGGEEEEEEEEEE!" - "So you rank enemies?" Tack looked to Kent, and Kent nodded. "Ooh! Can you tell me! That sound's cool!" Kent put his head in his hands. "Hmm... Leone is ranked B... Red is.... Let's not talk about Red. Chrono is B.. Hades is C. Umm... BlackBeard and Akainu are my only S ranked enemies at the moment... Oh! And Kaido! The entire Third Generation Super Rookies... Well most of them are A ranked. Akatsuki is C.. Wow I feel old. Talking about the olden days." "Why is Chrono B? He seem's strong. Well, for me. Beta used to be D, Brog was B, but he seems to be A now, Kaj was D, Riker is A, Oak was B, Bakaraki is S, Nassop is S, Jakk is A, and Benjamin is S. Of course, both Tobias and Mason are Super S's." "I ranked Chrono a B because he's slowly becoming my friend. It's a rocky friendship sure, but he'll catch on. That's why Roku, Rosa, and Swizzz aren't even ranked. They're friends. Chrono originally started off as an A. Became an S when he sided with Kaido, now he's a B." "Ooh." - Rosaline is in a ditch, with Chrono on top of her. "GIVE!" "NEVER!" "We can do this all day! I got time." "Was that a pun?!" "MAYBE IT WAS!! WHAT'RE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT?!" "THIS!" Rosaline turns around and blows in Chrono's stomach. Chrono laughs and falls over, with Rosaline continuing. "STOP!!" Chrono laughed. "STOP!! I can't breathe!!" "Admit I beat you!" "NEVER!!" She blows harder and Chrono's face starts to become pink. "PLEASE! STOP!" "NEVER!" "I GIVE!" Rosaline stands on Chrono and does a arm flex. "I AM THE STRONGEST THERE EVER WAS!" Chrono laid face down. "You are a cheater..." Chrono pushes Rosaline off of him and stands tall. His breathing increased as he leaned onto a tree. "That was a dirty move." "It granted results!" "FOR A COWARD!" "You're just mad that you were beat by a girl." "I don't care about that. I'M MAD BECAUSE YOU CHEATED!!" "Come on, angry that I beat you up?" "... Well... SHUT UP!" Chrono leaps at Rosaline and does a karate kick. Rosaline Ducks and Chrono smashed into a tree. "When... When did I stop being a credible threat and become a butt monkey?" "I say... 12.4 hours ago. I can explain it all in detail. Your powers are broken, you're no longer heartless like when we first met." "We met before?!" "This is why I beat you up. Also while everyone else gets stronger, you remain the same. Like your not even trying anymore. And I just proved it!" "Oh really?" Chrono stood back up and stared down to Rosaline. "Tell me your theory of how I'm not strong?" "I'm the weakest member of the crew and I beat you. Without my music too." - Hades grabbed his chest and wobbled to the ground. "Hades! Are you alright?" "Yeah I'm fine... I just feel like something awfully funny happened to my brother... What the hell did I miss?!!" - Chrono is sitting down listening to Rosaline. "Okay... So I'm not badass?" "Not anymore. Maybe when we first met." Chrono got up and walked away. "I've lost my edge... My heart has grown soft... I'm genuinely weak.." Chrono punches a tree and looks at his fist. "I... I want to become strong again..." "Then go at Rosaline's gym and fitness! You can do cardio workouts, moderate fitness, and general health improvement. We're here to get you... Pumped up!" Chrono stares at Rosaline and points at her. "The second I become evil again... I'm going to punch you. Very hard." "That's not very nice." "THATS THE POINT!!" Chrono walked away. "You didn't have to be a meanie about it." "Well you don't have to be a weenie about it." "You're the weenie! Weenie!!" "WEEIN... Are we talking about weenies?" "Seems so." "We're full grown adults!" "I don't kmow about you, but I hang around The Gear Pirates. A.K.A, the child crew." Category:Nobody700 Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Dead End Journey Arc